Digimon Assassin
by Terraforce12
Summary: The day that the Greymon and Parrotmon struck, Tai left. Now, he returns to fight with the original 7. Adventure 01
1. Chapter 1

"Tai!" Kari screamed! Greymon and the big bad birdy were gone. Tai had gone with them. "Tai!" Kari screams again.

Her big strong brother was dead. She wished the Koromon had never appeared in her life.

The worst part was, nobody in the next 5 years would believe what happened to Taichi Kamiya. Most would think he died.

Kari feels her eyes filling up with tears again.

Then the sound of a piercing whistle fills the air. After that, you hear sobbing.

TAI!


	2. Chapter 2

(5 years later)

Tai jumped over the bin and kept running. There was a very angry group of Bakemon after him and the food he just stole. ' Give us back our food, thief!' One of them yelled. 'Not a chance!' Tai yelled back.'Battlemode on!' Tai shouted and his armour appeared. This was a trick that Gennai taught him, giving him very awesome powers, like running like an Olympian athlete, being able to lift a boulder, and much more. The mask of his suit pulled over his mouth and his part of his nose, so he looked like an assassin. Tai pulled out his sword, the one Azulongmon gave him before he disappeared, and pointed it at the Bakemon and yelled 'Get back or die!'. One laughed and said 'You think your puny sword can dea,' he didn't finish his sentence as he was sliced in half. 'Yes, I do,' Tai replied calmly. 'Surround him! He can't get us all at once!' The leader yelled. 'Crap! Well I got something for you! Digi in Agumon!' Tai shouted and almost immediately the yellow T-Rex appeared. 'What! How... ' He was deleted by Agumon's Pepper Breath. ' You won't live long enough to find out,' Agumon yelled. Together, the duo deleted all the Bakemon. 'Whoo Hoo!'Tai yelled 'We did it!' 'And now we have food to celebrate!' Agumon said happily.'All you think of is food, isn't it Agumon' Tai laughed. So the two split the food and ate to their heart's content. Or rather, their stomaches's content. 'Go to sleep Tai. I'll be first watch,' Agumon said. 'Thanks pal' Tai lay down and quickly fell asleep. The next morning, Tai woke up and saw Agumon watching someone. 'Who you watching Agumon?' Tai asked. 'You won't believe me Tai, but other humans like you!' Agumon whispered.


	3. Digidestined

**_"WHAT!" Tai said as he choked on the piece of fish he was eating. "Are you okay?_****_"Tai?" Agumon asked concerned. "I'm fine. But are you sure Agumon?" Tai _****_exclaimed. "100%sure Tai," Agumon replied. Tai's mind was about to blow. Other _****_humans? Did that make them Digidestined? And of it did, how were they going to _****_react to him? "Oh Crap!" Agumon's cursing snapped him out out of his thought. _****_"What's happening Agumon?" Tai asked."A Kuwagamon's attacking them!" Agumon said worriedly. "So?"_****_Tai asked calmy." What do you mean so?" Agumon asked. "This can be a test, they should easily defeat _****_that flying bug," Tai replied. "Remember the first time we faced K**_uwagamon" Tai pointed out. Agumon winced. Their first battle had been tough. Agumon was only Koromon back then, and even though he digivolved, he didn't want to imagine what would've happened if Leomon hadn't shown up. _**"And if they die?" Agumon asked, worried about his partner's judgment. "Uh, Agu, I don't that's going to happen," Tai said, pointing behind Agumon's shoulder. Agumon turned and saw _****_that they're digimon had divgivolved to the next level. "So, they are the digidestined," Tai thought_****_"Let's track them," Tai said out loud."Sure," Agumon said, more than happy to oblidge. So they both _****_disappeared into the foliage around them._****_  
><em>**

_**Tai watched them from the cliff, they were trekking on the beach, then they saw the abandoned telephones. "You're going to have no luck with them," Tai muttered. "Did you say something Tai?" Agumon asked? "Nope," Tai said. He still couldn't believe his eyes. His fellow "teammates" had arrived, and their partners had already digivolved to the rook..." Um, Tai" Agumon said nervously. "Yeah, Agu" Tai said, a little bit worried. Agumon knew he was thinking, and he wondered what was so important. "A Shellmon's attacking them!" **_


End file.
